Technical Field
This invention relates generally to medical gowns, and more particularly to a gown configured to facilitate prevention of improperly performed medical procedures.
Background Art
Healthcare facilities are increasingly concerned about the occurrence of errors in medical and surgical procedures. As a result, more attention is being turned to the activities of the medical personnel prior, such as a surgeon and operating staff, prior to the commencement of a procedure, such as surgery. Some healthcare facilities request medical professionals to check and double check certain conditions, such as whether the proper procedure is being performed or whether the patient undergoing the procedure is the same patient for which the procedure was scheduled. Despite these warnings, it can some times be difficult to remember to check and double check each condition.
It would be advantageous to have equipment configured to prevent the start of a medical procedure until each of the checks was complete.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.